To The People And Not For The People
To The People And Not For The People is the 33rd episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the eighth episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary The Seito girls, Unchou Kan-u and Ekitoku, are enjoying and relaxing in their school bath. Ekitoku quickly rushes to bed, as Kan-u reminds her that she has practice tomorrow, where she runs into a strange Gentoku, who begins to smell and fondle her, which makes her fall for Genpou Saji's plan. The next day Kan-u is seen in the practice grounds, with no Ekitoku. Kan-u speaks with Gentoku about this matter, but is soon interrupted by one of the other female students of Seito, who tells Gentoku that their bus was here. Kan-u finds it strange that Gentoku would seem so nonchalant with Ekitoku's disappearance. Gentoku then tells Kan-u to lighten up as she leaves for the bus. Kansho is then seen late at night in his bed, sleeping. Gentoku then interrupts his slumber looking very seductive. Genpou then smiles from a distance, as Gentoku enacts her mind control technique on Kansho. The next day Kan-u is seen alone in the practice area, again, where the master of Seito interrupts the silence, telling her that Kansho had gone missing. Kan-u then tells him about Ekitoku being missing, and how Gentoku has been acting weird. He advises her to do what she believes in. Outside, during the night, Kan-u hears Gentoku inside making a phone call to another friend. Kan-u then meets Gentoku outside asking her where she was going late at night. Gentoku in response asks her why she was outside, to which Kan-u responds that she was protecting her, as Ekitoku and Kansho have been missing. Gentoku then points out Ekitoku and Kansho was standing behind her. Ekitoku then tries to hit Kan-u, but then later states right after, that she was only joking. Kan-u then questions if Gentoku was really Gentoku. Kansho then attacks Kan-u. Gentoku then leaves, as Kan-u is unable to stop her being distracted with the fight between her Ekitoku and Kansho, to Koumei's room where she kisses Koumei trying to put her under Genpou's spell as well. Youjou then tries to help her master out of it, but is quickly defeated by Gentoku. Koumei then commands Youjou to go to Nanyo and request for help. Kan-u is then seen running away from Kansho and Ekitoku. She decides to stop dodging their attacks, not wanting to drag out the battle. Shiryuu then appears helping her escape the her assailants. This however turns out to be a ploy as Shiryuu turns around and attacks her, revealing that she was under Genpou's spell. Kan-u is now surrounded and outmatched by her friends Ekitoku, Kansho, Shiryuu, and Gentoku. The next day Hakufu Gakushuu Chuubou and Koukin are seen on top of the building having lunch with the cat, wondering where Ryomou was. Hakufu then decides to skip class to look for her, but she then finds an injured Youjou on the front gates of Nanyo. They take Yojou to the hospital, and Hakufu decides to go to Seito. Gakushuu offers to come along, and so does Koukin, but Hakufu tells him to stay and try to find Ryomou, with Chuubou offering to help as well. Shimei then decides to go to a shrine, when she is met with a shrine maiden, who tells her to come in. Back at Ryomou's place, Koukin and Chuubou ask where Ryomou was to Ryofu. Ryofu tries to recall, but Chuubou notices something about Ryofu, and tells Koukin that they should leave. Koukin tells Ryofu to call them if Ryomou comes back, to which she agrees to as they leave. Genpou is then seen talking with Saji, with Saji asking if she had found Ryomou yet. Shimei is then seen at the shrine training with the shrine maiden, who is revealed to be Choushou Shifu, who is vastly superior in fighting. When Shifu tells her to go to the hot springs to wash up, Ryomou tries to convince her that she is still able to fight, but Shifu quickly to tells her that it is untrue. Hakufu and Gakushuu, after finding out Ryomou wasn't a t her house, find Seito academy had been smashed and torn to pieces. Kan-u, battered and injured, wonders why they were there, when Gentoku appears. Genpou, who is seeing what Gentoku sees, is surprised to find that her savior was none other the Hakufu Sonsaku. Gentoku, Ekitoku, Shiryuu, and Kansho then attack Gakushuu and Hakufu. Hakufu and Gakushuu are able to successfully dodge which causes Gentoku to hit Kansho instead. Hakufu is then able to grab hold of Gentoku, which causes a tired Genpou to be unconscious, but only for a moment, which causes a break in her and Gentoku's connection. It is quickly retained, as Hakufu is then hit from behind by Shiryuu. Gentoku tries to finish Hakufu off, Kan-u is able to step in front of her attack, she then reminds Gentoku of the vow between sisters "Not wish to be born on the same day, but wish to die on the same day", as well as stating that Gentoku was being controlled. Kan-u then asks Hakufu to leave Gentoku to her, which Hakufu agrees to, then Hakufu lures Shiryuu away, and Ekitoku having to fight Gakushuu. Gentoku and Kan-u, now in the evening, are still in the same spot. Kan-u then hugs Gentoku and tells her, that she was glad to be born a warrior, so she could always protect Gentoku from anything. This in turn breaks Genpou's hold over Gentoku, as well as the others, which causes Genpou to shed tears. Ryomou is next, late at night at the hot springs of the mountains, where Ryofu arrives, unannounece and unexpectedly at Ryomou's side. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Shimei Ryomou * Gakushuu * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Genpou Saji (real) * Unchou Kan-u * Kansho Kochu * Ekitoku Chouhi * Gentoku Ryuubi * Tokusou Shibaki * Shiryuu Chou-un New Characters * Choushou Shifu Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes